


For the Revolution

by carbon6



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbon6/pseuds/carbon6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire unknowingly proves to Enjolras that he cares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, but hey. And yes, Enjolras's parents are supposed to hate him but for the sake of the fic I'm ignoring that.

Enjolras had felt horrible not being able to run a meeting for his own club, but earlier that evening he’d received a call from the hospital – his mother had been in a car accident. So he called Joly immediately, apologizing profusely and saying if someone wanted to take his place that night they were welcome.   
On arriving to the hospital, he was informed it was nothing serious, his mother would be able to leave the next morning. Enjolras offered to stay overnight, but his mother knew him too well.  
“That club means as much to you as I do – and they need you more right know. I’ve got nurses and staff, I’ll be fine.” His mother reassured him, giving him a kiss on the cheek and sending him away.

Enjolras hurried to the café where Les Amis meetings took place. Hopefully, he’d arrive in time for the last few minutes, and to explain his absence. Opening the door softly, he heard a low voice, unusually sober, finishing the meeting for him. Enjolras turned the corner, and Grantaire was standing in his usual spot, using hand gestures and dynamic movement to preach Enjolras’s cause. He allowed a small smile to grace his face.  
“Enjolras! You made it!” There was Marius, always with a smile, getting the attention of the other men and stopping Grantaire short. He was greeted with a chorus of, “What happened?” “Is everything alright now?” He gave out his reassurances, making his way to the front of the room and a smirking Grantaire.  
“Checking to make sure the meeting was being run correctly in your absence, Apollo?” joked Grantaire.   
“Grantaire? Did you run this entire meeting yourself?” And stay sober? He added to himself.  
Grantaire fidgeted, looking down. “Someone had to, right?”  
Enjolras looked at him, for the first time seeing not some sloppy drunk, but instead a man who cared for his cause and the people around him.   
He supposed he’d been silent longer than he thought, because Grantaire leaned down to look at him. “Apollo? You’re not upset, are you?”   
“You believe in the revolution.” Enjolras whispered. He reached a hand up to cup the side of his face, then pulled him down so their mouths met. Grantaire nearly fell forward in surprise, hand going to Enjolras’s shoulder to support himself, then slowly making its way behind his neck as the initial shock faded. Grantaire’s body was pressed hot against Enjolras, until he had no choice but to step back, bumping the table behind him. Grantaire pulled away, his soft gasps warming Enjolras’s face.  
“Idiot,” he whispered. “I believe in you.”


End file.
